


do you want my notes?

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, This is fluff, bereavement theme, death sets sail spoilers!!!, i've never written a first kiss fic so let's see how this fares, no beta we die like verity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: it's late and beanie's tired. throwing herself into her work because of daisy's death has meant that she's up until midnight most nights. she could usually be found asleep slouched over her desk, tear stains all over work. kitty's had enough of seeing her like this.
Relationships: Katherine "Kitty" Freebody/Rebecca "Beanie" Martineau
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	do you want my notes?

**Author's Note:**

> can yall believe i wrote this because i decided that my history hw was irrelevant and i decided to try writing some of the mmu characters' handwriting-

Beanie blinked, trying to keep her eyes open. _Come on, Beanie. Just a few more lines. Nothing major._

But she couldn't the words were doing a jig on the page. She couldn't focus. She wanted to rip her hair our and cry and-

"Beanie?" It was Kitty. She lowered her head so that Kitty couldn't see the way her cheeks went a deep crimson. Kitty put a soft hand on her shoulder. "It's late. Please tell me you'll go to sleep." Beanie stood up, shrugging Kitty's hand off of her. 

"No. Kitty, shove off. I have to finish this." Beanie whispered coldly. She hated being rude to Kitty, but she was just so angry at everything. And everyone. Kitty's face fell. 

"I'm worried for you, Beanie! You're not sleeping, you're not eating. Tell me what's wrong. Please." she stepped a little closer. Beanie could feel a stinging feeling and she knew she was about to cry. 

"I miss Daisy, Kitty. I can't imagine what it's like for Hazel, who was there when..." she didn't finish her sentence. Kitty let a single tear fall down her cheek. 

"I miss her too. But this...this isn't healthy, Beanie! You need to sleep. And tomorrow I'm giving you some of my food. I mean it." Beanie shook her head. 

"I..." Beanie locked eyes with Kitty, and she blushed again. Kitty looked unbelievably pretty, even when she was angry. Beanie visibly wilted. "Thank you, Kitty." Beanie fell into her arms, and Kitty embraced her gently, Beanie's sobs shaking her body. 

"Let it all out, Beanie. I'm here for you." Beanie could hear the steady thrum of Kitty's heart. It sounded faster than usual. Beanie looked up. Kitty had always been taller than her, and even though Beanie had shot up during the 6 week summer holidays, that hadn't changed. Kitty smiled. Not one of those fake smiles she reserved for boys that Beanie could tell she didn't care about, or a grin she gave Beanie before she was about to do something frightfully mischievous, but a smile that could stop space and time. It was reserved for Beanie, and it was fearfully beautiful. "I'll always be here for you." she finished softly.

That's when Beanie realised.

She reached up to caress Kitty's cheek, wiping away a tear that fell. She got on her tiptoes and softly touched her lips to Kitty's. She had never kissed anyone before, but she could tell Kitty had. 

"You know, I thought you would never kiss me. I'd always wanted you to, though." she muttered. Beanie was in shock. She had thought this was all a dream and that she'd wake up slouched over her desk while Kitty fawns over her new boyfriend and talks about how handsome he is. 

"Really? Kitty, you must be pulling my leg." 

"Well, I'll kiss you again if you think I'm fibbing."

Beanie's lips curled up into a smile.

"I wouldn't mind that." And Kitty wasn't lying.

Beanie should've realised that she was in love with Kitty when she'd stopped in Games to stare at her and almost gotten hit by Amina swinging her bat, or when she'd talked to Clementine an irritating amount in Latin just to get moved closer to Kitty, which only landed her in a lot of trouble. Or when she blushed at the little smiley notes that she'd sent her during Prayers and looked over at Kitty adoringly. 

Things hadn't changed between she and Kitty. There was just a tad more kissing where hugging would've been involved, and a lot more late night conversations. When Daisy came back to Deepdean, it was like Beanie felt whole again.

And she may or may not have accidentally let it slip that she loved Kitty on their last day at Deepdean. May or may not have.


End file.
